Lara (Final Contract: Death on Delivery)
Lara (Alison King) is an assasin in 2006 German American action film Final Contract:Death on Delivery. ''Synopsis'' David is in love with Jenny, a girl he works with at a courier company. But he can't bring himself to tell her. He doesn't have much time left; Jenny is packed to leave for Barcelona. So David decides to tell her how he feels over a candle lit dinner..but things don't go to plan. On his last delivery run of the day, the gorgeous Lara suddenly jumos into David's car-and the next thing he knows, he's dodging bullets. Lara, on a mission for the BKA, is hunting a notorious professional killer. With David's help, she makes it to safety and she thanks him by spending the night with him....with dangerous consequences. David wakes next morning to find himself on the BKA's Most Wanted list. Intro Mysterious girl Lara jumps into David's car. vlcsnap-2018-10-19-08h14m25s338.png|''Mystery Girl Lara tells him to drive'' vlcsnap-2018-10-19-13h52m48s745.png|''After a car chase and Lara telling David she's a cop she leaves her bag..and he picks it up for her.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h22m44s003.png|''She then invites him to her hotel room'' vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h23m40s372.png vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h24m13s059.png vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h33m02s886.png vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h33m30s273.png vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h45m11s263.png|''When the girlfriend calls..'' vlcsnap-2018-10-19-14h46m11s461.png|''And she purposely ruins their relationship'' Rising Action David gets framed for murder. vlcsnap-2018-10-19-15h53m34s436.png|''Villainous reveal. David is arrested but Lara kills his escorts.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-19-15h56m48s702.png|''She reveals that she is Lorca and leaves her handprints on the gun for David.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-20-12h24m04s147.png|'David seeks his girlfriends help and he is on the run from police when Lara shows up again' vlcsnap-2018-10-20-16h06m42s650.png|''Lara kidknaps David's girlfriend Jenny'' vlcsnap-2018-10-21-10h39m49s822.png|''David is blackmailed into assasinating a girl at a court case and Lara watches via his video camera glasses. If he fails she kills Jenny.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-21-10h49m16s838.png|''Jenny tries to escape and alerts David to the whereabouts of the warehouse'' vlcsnap-2018-10-21-13h33m37s433.png|''Electrocuting Jenny'' vlcsnap-2018-10-21-13h34m01s655.png Climax Lara threatens to kill Jenny if David doesn't shoot the girl at the court case. vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h31m20s744.png|''NOW!'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h31m26s608.png|''SHOOT HER'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h31m33s493.png|''Yet David somehow lets the girl live defying Lara's expectations'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h40m27s859.png|''Preparing to execute Jenny'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h41m04s684.png|''Still talking to David via mouthpiece'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h41m44s939.png|''Alas, the crossbow suddenly got too heavy'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h41m46s765.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h42m17s828.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h45m21s949.png|''Guess who made it back'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h46m08s344.png|''Jenny gleefully tells Lara that she gave a hint to David regarding their whereabouts when Lara caught her 'escaping' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h50m39s912.png|Lara attacks.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m05s460.png|''David parries'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m36s579.png|''Lara's legs must be heavy'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m39s926.png|'I surrender' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m44s406.png|''David 'accidentally' lets go'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m46s004.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m46s805.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h51m59s623.png|''The film could have ended with her lying on the ground...'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h52m04s547.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h52m11s208.png|''But Lara needed to shake off her headband and make a run for it'' Ending vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h55m59s703.png|''Lara attempts to escape via boat and David follows. She's about to execute him.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h56m30s200.png|''But love prevails and David hugs her'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h56m44s617.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h57m08s438.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h57m10s925.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-22h59m58s120.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h00m17s377.png|''David kicks the steering wheel and the boat crashes causing Lara to lose her footing'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h02m14s002.png|''The police apprehend the correct suspect this time. Only she appears to be knocked out.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h02m29s985.png|''She attempts some sort of get up.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h02m37s025.png|''Only to sidle back down again'' vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h03m32s591.png vlcsnap-2018-10-24-23h03m39s165.png|''The good ole' classic villainess look when the film ends.'' Category:2000s Category:Assassin Category:Boots Category:Bra and Panties Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Crossbow Category:Hero's Lover Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Leather Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sex Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Knife Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Knocked Out Category:Humiliated